


Fifty

by Paperrkites



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: And did I mention there's Fluff, Angst, Benji loves Ethan, But mostly fluff, Ethan loves Benji, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, More Fluff, Some sad bits too, They are completely in love, and guess what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperrkites/pseuds/Paperrkites
Summary: 50 short responses for 50 one word prompts about Benji and Ethan being adorable idiots in love.
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 10





	Fifty

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am started to get way too obsessed with writing stuff about this ship.
> 
> These are a mixture of short and slightly longer, but still short, responses to 50 one word prompts.
> 
> Some may be extremely cringy and I apologise in advance.

01 – Comfort

There's nothing quite as comforting as Ethan's arm wrapped around his shoulders. Even if it is just to support the injured man to a car, after an unnecessary stunt involving a window.

02 – Kiss

Benji froze, panic welling up inside him. What if Ethan didn't like him that way, what if this would ruin their friendship, what if-   
His worries were washed away when Ethan closed the gap for him.

03 – Soft

Ethan melts under Benji's soft, caring gaze, as he tells him about his nightmare, already feeling himself starting to relax.

04 – Pain

Ethan ignored his aching muscles as he held an unconscious and bleeding Benji in his arms, because the only thing worse than his own pain was Benji's.

05 – Alcohol

Luther and Brandt leave Benji's place quietly. They try not to wake their two dozing team members twisted together on the small sofa, after a successful mission ended with too much to drink.

06 – Rain

Ethan looked good in all situations. But Benji decided, watching water trickle down the man's face and his t-shirt clinging tightly to his skin - not one of them could beat the rain.

07 – Silence

It started with heart-wrenching, guttural crying. Tears for every day and night. But now he was numb. Silent. Empty.   
Benji was gone. And then, so was he.

08 – Happiness

He snuggled into the crook of Ethan's arm as they watched another action film that Benji couldn't believe Ethan hadn't seen before. Who knew true happiness was as simple as this?

09 – Lie

Luther found them tangled up in each other on the floor of the safehouse. They pretended they were taking cover from gunshots and Ethan tackled him to the ground for his 'safety'. Benji found it hard not to laugh at Luther's serious expression.

10 – Ears

Whenever he came close to Benji, the technician's ears would glow red. Ethan found it adorable.

11 – Name

He loved the name Benji. He'd been Benjamin to his family, Ben to his old friends - but Benji originated from the person he loved most of all.

12 – Clothes

Ethan got home late, his flight having been delayed. He found Benji curled up on the sofa wearing Ethan's t-shirt that, due to the long rip down the side, he could've sworn he'd thrown out.

13 – Death

In their line of work, chance of death was high. Whether unnatural or natural, Benji hoped he went before Ethan. He'd dread to see a world without him.

14 – Trust

"Do you trust me?"  
Benji nodded, and it was the truth. Ethan could lead him to his death and he'd still trust him.

15 – Touch

At first it was the little things. A brush of his fingertips when passing coffee cups, a pat on his shoulder after a mission. Then the touches lingered. A hand placed gently on his leg during take-off or spending too much time wrapping the bandage around his waist.   
It drove Benji crazy.

16 – Weakness

Sure, Ethan Hunt is able to climb tall buildings and defeat bad guys, but that doesn't mean he can speak to a certain technician without smiling. 

17 – Tears

"You're crying."  
Benji let Ethan brush away the tears that had escaped from his sparkling eyes. He adjusted the silver band on his finger with trembling hands.  
"I'm just happy."

18 – Speed

Little did Benji know, Ethan found his constant complaining and yells of shock adorable. They were definately not making him want to slow the car down.

19 – Wind

Ethan used the cool breeze as an excuse to slide his jacket around Benji. Benji gasped as he felt the strong body pressed against him, for Ethan hadn't taken the jacket off first.

20 – Freedom

On the days they had free of the IMF and its craziness, Benji and Ethan would enjoy the normality of life. Baking cookies, shopping together, watching movies. People would think their job of travelling the world was freedom, but to them it was this.

21 – Voice

Benji enjoyed reading before bed, but not because of the reading part. Whenever he got out his book, a needy Ethan would lay his head on his chest and demand a story, falling asleep to the soft lull of Benji's voice. 

22 – Jealousy

It ate him up inside to watch Ethan seduce the female target. But all Ethan could do was glare past her, at the waiter checking out Benji. Luther sighed and reminded them they were on a mission.

23 – Hands

Benji felt Ethan's hand tighten around his as the gunshots grew louder, reminding him that he wasn't alone. Ethan was with him, like he always will be.   
Benji squeezed back, reminding Ethan of the same thing, whether he needed it or not.

24 – Taste

The safe house only had one mug, so they all took turns. After Ethan's go, Benji wondered if it would taste like him if he 'forgot' to wash it.

25 – Devotion

They were both as good as each other at their job. Ethan, because he was devoted to the agency and Benji, because he was devoted to Ethan.

26 – Forever

Benji cradled him in his arms.  
"Ethan, please don't leave me."  
"I'll never leave you. I'll be with you in here.."  
Ethan placed a bloody hand over Benji's heart.  
"..forever."

27 – Blood

He groans in pain as blood blossoms over his shirt, then smiles at the thought of a teary Benji chastising him for ruining yet another expensive suit.

28 – Sickness

According to the IMF, having a cold wasn't enough to get you out of a stakeout. Benji thinks that should change however, after Ethan spends more time bundling him in blankets than keeping an eye out for the target.

29 – Stare

Ethan could feel Benji's concerned stare burning into his back, and knew it wouldn't stop until he let him check his injuries. It turns out he only had bruises, but at least Benji could relax.

30 – Dance

Sometimes Benji would get attached to his computer screen, not taking a break for hours. That's where Ethan stepped in, switching on the radio and pulling Benji to his feet as music flooded the room.

31 – Home

At first 'home' was distant, something to miss back in England. But eventually, 'home' was in his embrace.

32 – Doubt

"But, why me?"  
Ethan stared at Benji in disbelief. "Well, let me return the question to you. Why me?"  
"Because you're brave, kind, loyal and the most beautiful person I've ever met."  
"And there you have your answer." Ethan replied.

33 – Interruption

Ethan cupped Benji's jaw, bringing his face towards his, pushing their bodies together, their lips-   
They flew apart at the sound of a polite cough from Ilsa, looking amused in the doorway.  
"Sorry to interrupt boys, but we better get going."

34 - Storm

Most people would have thought it happened the other way around, but thunder always causes Ethan to end up shivering into Benji's protective embrace, not the other way around.

35 – Coffee

If Benji was working in the office, he'd always find a cup of coffee waiting for him at his desk. After asking around, he'd come to the conclusion that Ethan, due to being in a completely different country, had somehow done the impossible again.

36 – Connection

Benji's stomach churned when Ethan's comms crackled into silence. They'd promised to keep their personal and work lives separate, but Benji couldn't help leaving his position to sprint to Ethan's last known location.

37 – Snow

Benji's hand flew to where he'd been hit, spinning around to meet Ethan's worried gaze. This worry was broken immediately with a cheery smile, however, as he watched Benji scooping up a handful of snow in retaliation. 

38 – Gift

Benji grinned, trying not to blush at the contents of the birthday card. Ethan had always promised him those opera tickets after all.

39 – Smile

His bright smile pulled Benji out of the dark, a comfortable warmth radiating through his body, banishing all unwanted thoughts and bringing with it, the feeling of safety.

40 – Sleep

Benji felt Ethan's eyes on him, thinking he was asleep. Benji tried not to smile and waited until he heard soft snores, opening his eyes to watch Ethan himself.

41 – Fear

Ethan refused to go in the room, sitting stubbornly on the kitchen work surface. Benji was crying with laughter as he removed the little spider, making sure to walk past Ethan on his way to the window.

42 – Clouds

Benji spent the majority of their picnic lying on his back and pointing out shapes the clouds were making. Ethan pretended to see them too, never taking his eyes off Benji's joyful face.

43 – Sky

Whenever Benji felt alone on a separate mission, he'd look up to the sky and hope that Ethan was looking up there too.

44 – Flowers

They were waiting for Luther to pick them up when Benji saw a yellow flower growing out the side of the road. He turned to Ethan, the buttercup held tightly between two fingers, blushing as he held it under Ethan's chin.  
"You like butter." He concluded as the yellow spread across his skin.  
Ethan laughed, grasping Benji's wrist and pulling him close against his chest.  
"I don't know about that, but I can think of something else I like beginning with b."

45 – Water

They spend the first few moments trying to stick Ethan's hair up in one big spike, and giving Benji a beard of bubbles. But soon they find their way into each others arms, not wanting to leave the comfortable embrace, even when the water was like ice to their burning skin.

46 – Sun

He waits eagerly for summer to come, because he knows that when the sun is finally out, Ethan will wear those tight t-shirts that show off his arms.

47 – Night

He hates waking up from nightmares, but when he rolls over and sees a peacefully sleeping Benji bathed in the moonlight, he feels his terror fade away.

48 – Hair

Benji watched Ethan and wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through the man's magnificent hair, eyes darting to the computer screen when he accidentally caught Ethan's eye.   
Ethan grinned at this, thinking to himself about how great Benji looked with a beard. 

49 – Waves

Ethan was the ocean and Benji was the land, because everytime the waves leave the shore, they always come back.

50 –Beginning

Benji knew he was getting on in years, but being with Ethan, his life was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
